Mourir pour eux
by Nini-sama
Summary: Les sentiments d'une auteure en pleine dépression. Texte 1: "Après la mort de Kisame, j'ai compris pourquoi je les aimais.". Texte 2: "Petit texte sur ce que pensais Madara à propos de son jeune coéquipier".
1. Chapter 1

Bon, j'ai écrit ce petit texte en cours. Je sais, c'est mal. Mais je ne supporte pas les cours. Comme beaucoup, certes. Cependant, j'ai la particularité de faire des petites dépressions qui peuvent finir en crises d'angoisses assez impressionnantes si mon moral est au plus bas. Et ce jour là il l'était.

Ce texte a été écrit le lendemain de la mort de Kisame. Ce n'est qu'un personnage de manga me direz-vous. Et bien non, pas pour moi.

Si j'ai posté ce texte, c'est parce qu'une amie très chère me l'a conseillé. Enfin bref, lisez, laissez des reviews si cela vous a touché ou révoltez... Peut-être que je rajouterais des autres textes comme celui ci, tout dépend de mon humeur.

"Bonne" lecture...

* * *

**Titre: Protestations**

**Auteur: Moi, ou l'autre moi, celle qui déprime. **

**Rating: T, au cas où. **

**Disclaimer: Les quelques personnages cités ici ne sont pas à moi, sinon ils ne seraient pas là où ils sont.**

**Genre: Déprime, déprime, déprime et déprime. Vous êtes prévenus. **

**

* * *

  
**

Et je pleure.

Je les pleure.

Eux.

J'ai peur, je suis terrifiée.

Il n'en reste plus que deux.

Je vais les perdre, je le sais.

C'est obligé, logique.

Mais pourquoi?

Eux, ils sont francs, cruels, méchants, violents.

C'est pour ça qu'ils méritent de vivre.

Ils assument leurs différences.

Contrairement aux autres qui sont hypocrites, lâches, stupides...

Sous l'excuse qu'ils agissent pour le bien des autres, du monde, ils ont le droit de vivre et de tuer?

Ils se prennent pour qui, Dieu?

Pour ainsi juger et dire que ce qu'ils font est bien...

Défendre des êtres faibles, qui détruisent et massacrent cette nature qui leur à donné la vie...

C'est ça le mal.

Défendre des êtres qui ne le méritent pas.

C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Sur ce toit.

Je proteste.

Contre ces imbéciles qui se croient Dieu.

Contre la logique qui régit ce monde.

Contre ma folie pure.

Je meurs pour des personnages qui n'existent pas, ou seulement dans ma tête, sur du papier.

Je saute sous les hurlements de cette femme, cette femme qui m'a donné la vie.

Je ne m'excuserais pas, ce que je fais est logique.

Je ne peux vivre dans un monde qui ne m'accepte pas.

Le sol se rapproche.

Si le paradis existe, je veux être avec eux.

Douleur.

Silence.

Aujourd'hui je suis morte.

Aujourd'hui je vis.


	2. Texte 2, Madara

**Tout petit texte sur ce que pensait Madara de son ancien coéquipier. Texte sans prétention, très certainement ooc... Veuillez me pardonner de ça et des erreurs qui peuvent être présentes... **

* * *

Madara avait toujours eu une grande admiration pour Deidara.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'appelait "sempaï"... Deidara était supérieur à lui, et il le sera toujours.

Bon, pas au niveau des combats.

Ça, Madara pouvait lui botter le cul quand il le souhaitait à ce petit morveux.

Pas non plus au niveau de l'intelligence...

Madara était encore certain que son cerveau était 10 fois plus large que celui du gamin.

Et CERTAINEMENT pas au niveau de la drague...

Deidara était plus que nul pour tout ce qui était séduction. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais été très subtil...

Mais ce en quoi Deidara surpassait et surpasse encore le chef de l'Akatsuki, c'est l'art...

Madara était fasciné lorsqu'il voyait ces magnifiques sculptures sortir des différentes bouches du jeune blond. Tout était toujours si précis et pourtant fait si rapidement...

Et même les explosions que produisaient ces petites sculptures en argiles étaient... Fascinantes.

Ce mouvement... Cette chaleur... Cette capacité de destruction... Tout ça dans les mains d'un seul être à peine âgé de 20 ans. Personne ne pouvait surpasser Deidara à ce niveau là, surtout pas lui.

Oh, bien sûr il pouvait reproduire les plus beaux tableaux, et même – avec un peu d'entrainement – les sculptures de Deidara... Mais il ne pouvait que reproduire. La création ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Madara n'était pas un artiste, et il ne le serait jamais. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas créer quoi que ce soit qui serait égale à la beauté de ce que créait celui qui fût son partenaire.

Lui, Uchiha Madara, s'inclinait devant le talent de Deidara.

Et le jour où le jeune nunkenin lui avait expliqué l'origine de sa haine envers les Uchiha, il eut réellement l'envie de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui expliquer qu'aucun Uchiha ne possèderait jamais son talent. Mais est-ce que Deidara l'aurait seulement écouté? Non, parce qu'il était Tobi. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû quand même parler...

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Deidara était mort. Et lui restait assis au milieu de l'immense cratère, souriant.

La mort de Deidara fût aussi artistique que son vivant: bruyante, impressionnante, inoubliable et destructrice.

Le sourire de Madara s'élargit.

Oui, il l'aimait vraiment, son sempaï.

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ^^... Reviews si vous le souhaitez ^w^. **


End file.
